Keeping Secrets
by sakicchi
Summary: AU. SasoDei.// I just wanted a normal teenaged life, not one that you see on those horror movies! What did I do to deserve this? //Rated T. Possible M later. Yaoi. Details inside.
1. Prologue

**She lives!** Yes. I'm back. I finally gathered up enough motivation, ideas and courage to write another fic.

Curious, does anyone even like _Final Year_? If yes, I'll try my hardest to finish it. If no, I may discontinue it. However, I hate leaving things half-assed and incomplete, so I probably will try my best to complete it.

Anyways, I came up with this idea after drawing a pic to "_Getting Away With Murder_" by_ Papa Roach_. Then getting the idea from it for this story at 2am last night. The title was inspired by "_Keep Secrets_" by _Saosin_, the song I was listening to when I thought up this idea. I wrote it while listening to "_(Don't Fear) The Reaper_" by _Blue Öyster Cult_.

This fic will have many quotes from songs I get inspired by.

**Rated:** T. Possible M later.

**Warnings:** Horror, Gore, Violence, Possible Sexual Themes _(unlikely),_ AU, OOC-ness, Yaoi.

**Summary:** _I just wanted a normal teenaged life, not one that you see on those horror movies! What did I do to deserve this!?_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but I do own a Seme Sori who's a control-freak, unfortunate, Uke Dei. _(Long story short; Look around on my DeviantART.)_

* * *

_**Keeping Secrets**_** :Prologue:**

* * *

_Oh no._

_This is not good._

"_How cute. You're trembling." He coos to me in that sickly sweet voice of his. His words are like silk, yet with a nip of poison edging at his tone, which can, and will, spell trouble for me._

_I feel something cold against my barely clothed back. The wall. The damned wall._

_A chill runs up my spine as he moves closer, that flirtatious smirk I fell so hard for on his face. _

_Shit. I'm cornered._

_I back up as close as I can to the solid, paneled corner behind me when he leans in. I shut me eyes tight when I feel his cold hands on my waist, close to my hips, and his lips near my shoulder. He kisses my collarbone and mumbles, "You broke your promise." Then I feel his breath next to my ear. He whispers to me, "You didn't keep my secret." His lips brush across my jaw softly, teasingly, "I trusted you."_

_No- no- no! Why is this happening!_

_With as much strength as I can muster, I push him away, running to the opposite side of the room, where my ticket to freedom is. The door!_

_I stumble a bit, from my legs being so wobbly. When I reach the metal door, I jiggle the freezing doorknob._

_Fuck! Locked! Not good. Really not good. I frantically shuffle backwards a step or two, inwardly screaming at myself. How the hell did I get myself into this mess?! Why is this happening to me?! I just wanted a normal teenaged life, not one that you see on those horror movies! What did I do to deserve this?!_

"_You know exactly what you did and why this is happening to you." He says this as if he's been reading my mind the whole time, listening to my raging thoughts and screams. "If you'd have kept the secret, instead of going to tell them, you wouldn't be in this predicament." He hints ever so softly in my ear yet again. I let the tears flow freely down my cheeks now._

_I'm probably gonna die._

_I don't turn around. He is the last thing I want to see before I perish. I have no chance to say goodbye to mom, my dearest friends, or anything. It's just him and I, trapped inside this frigid room._

_He kisses my neck almost lovingly. If he wasn't like this, and was normal, like every other 18 year old boy, we could probably have been something. My heart is beating more rapidly then ever when he says, "I'm sure you know what happens now."_

_No. I am gonna die._

_My breath hitches in my throat when I feel the cold metal of a gun's barrel against my left temple._

"_P-please," I beg quietly, my voice raspy, as if I haven't used it in while, "Don't…"_

_He chuckles, "I'm very sorry, but I can't allow you to say anymore about me." He pecks my right cheek, "You were fun to play with. Such a shame that this happened." He mutters with a tint of fake sadness. He was always such a good actor. In a slow, barely audible voice, like he wants to intrigue me into hearing these last words, he says,_

"_Don't fear the reaper…"_

_I hear the click of the gun's hammer._

"_Night-night, Dei-chan… Love you."_

_

* * *

_

Prologue completed. So far, I love this.

Reviews, favourites and alerts are awarded with cookies and hugs. So choose from that cute drop-down list and hit the pretty, purple 'Go' button. 3

**-Saki**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. -dances- I love this story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, leave me alone.

* * *

_**Keeping Secrets**_** :Chapter 1:**

* * *

_Click. Flash._

"Poor kid." A silver haired and violet eyed man commented as he knelt down in front of a bloody object, snapping a shot with his _Hikon C350_.

About 4 people surrounded a male's corpse in a small apartment. He lay on his stomach, with his face turned to the left, cerulean eyes and mouth open. His blonde hair matted with the crimson liquid, stab wounds in the form of tally marks on his back. Another man also crouched down to count the gashes.

"How 'bout it, Kakuzu?" Mauve eyes looked to the man across from him for an answer, while taking another snapshot. The jade eyed, brunette male, dubbed Kakuzu, rose and said, "6. One more then last week. Plus the usual 'temple-shot'."

A blue skinned colleague, likely plagued with cyanosis, sighed and turned to another pale associate. "Zetsu. Take him away." The green haired individual nodded in agreement. "Will do, Kisame." Thus, Zetsu prepared the boy's body for the move. "Back to your lab, Hidan?" The silver-head nodded, "Like always."

"Anyone know the identity of the kid yet?" Kisame questioned, looking around.

"Naruto Uzumaki. 17 years old."

"Shit, Itachi! Don't do that!" Kisame scolded the raven haired person behind him after his jump in fright.

"Hn,"

"Anyways, how the hell'd you know, 'Tachi?" Hidan gestured up to his co-worker. "He usually is the delivery boy for Ichiraku Ramen. He's delivered some to Sasuke and I many times." Itachi shut his ebony eyes and shook his head in sorrow. "A shame he's gone. Sasuke was starting to take a liking to him."

"Alright boys!" A feminine voice called from the front door of the apartment. "Out! Kuzu and I gotta do our work!" A navy haired woman walked in, shooing the other 3 men out the door. "Alright! We're goin', we're goin'!" Kisame held his hands up in defeat as he headed out with Itachi. Hidan handed his camera to the olive eyed man. "Damn, Kuzu. You're lucky to work with Konan." He sighed. "I have to be surrounded by dead bodies." Kakuzu smirked.

"Out, Hidan!"

---

"Ugh…"

"What's wrong, Deidara-san?"

"What do you think, Tobi? I hate Science with a passion, hm! And I barely had any sleep after a nightmare last night…" Hands ran through long blonde hair in frustration. "Don't be so mad, Dei-san! I'm sure something good is bound to happen today!" Deidara lifted his head from the desk to look up at his companion. Tobi scratched the back of his spiky jet black hair. He sighed, "I sure hope you're right, Tobi, hm…" Tobi let out a squeak. "It's Anko-sensei!" He quickly shut his mouth, and entertained himself by playing with and adjusting the patch over his left eye.

"Listen up, maggots! Some good news and some bad. Let's start off good, since I'm feeling generous today." She looked around at all the scared faces of the unfortunate students. "We have a new student joining us today." Everyone let out the breath they were holding. '_Thank God it's not a pop-quiz, hm..._' Deidara thought thankfully.

"Come in!"

--_Deidara's POV_--

I looked up when the classroom door slid open. In walked the most gorgeous boy I'd ever seen in my whole 17 years of living. I know, I'm probably exaggerating, but… Wow.

He had a mop of short crimson coloured hair. Practically the colour of blood. Beautiful ash-rose eyes, I nearly got lost in them, the _cutest_ face ever, and he wasn't too skinny, just enough meat on him. Great, now I'm sounding like a predator complementing its prey, or a giddy school girl fantasizing over a boy… I couldn't help it. He was just so _perfect_!

"Whoa… Who's that guy…?" I leaned to Tobi sitting at the desk on my right, not taking my eyes off of the pretty boy who graced us with his presence at the front of the room. "New student, Deidara-san!" Tobi whispered back, "Weren't you listening to Anko-sensei? Or were you too busy gawking over Mr. Universe?"  
"Shut up, hm!" I hissed softly and punched him in the arm playfully. He giggled maniacally. Though he was sort of right...

"Mr. Iwa, Mr. Uchiha! Shut your mouths!" We both flinched and muttered in unison, "Yes, Anko-sensei…"

"Now, introduce yourself if you will." She gestured to the redhead. He looked around boredly and stated, "Sasori Akasuna. 17. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." He then bowed curtly.

Oh snap, his voice caught me. Sure, that was totally sarcasm, but hell, his tone was so soft, yet you could tell he was not afraid to tell someone to fuck off at anytime.

"Good. Short and sweet. I like you, kid. Now," She scanned the room, oh how I hoped she would sit him beside me…

"... You can sit beside... Deidara."

My heart fluttered. Luck was on my side! Tobi was right, something good will happen today. Sasori casually made his way to the back of the classroom and sat at the desk on my left. With out looking around, I could feel the girls of the class' eyes glaring daggers at me. I inwardly smirked.

"Alright, bad news time. As you've probably noticed Naruto Uzumaki has been absent for a few days this week."

Tobi and I looked up. Bad news? About Naruto?

"Sadly, he was murdered those few days ago. So, I want you all to keep him in your thoughts, okay?"

I saw from my peripheral, Tobi was pretty sad at the sudden announcement. Naruto was one of his good friends. I'd only spoke to him a few times, but this was truly unfortunate.

--_End Deidara's POV_--

The class stayed silent for a few moments.

"Well, onto recapping our lesson from last week." Anko said less enthusiastically. "The respiratory system is…"

Deidara's mind drifted off into its own thoughts. _Who would want to murder Naruto? Why? He was always a nice kid and great to his friends, what did he do to deserve this? _

Science dragged on, but soon lunch rolled around. Deidara sighed at the homework. "Page 153, numbers 1-8 maggots! Have 'em done for tomorrow's class!"

The class erupted in a fit of moans and groans. Deidara heard one student comment, "We have lives, y'know!"

"Dismissed!"

* * *

Scared ya a bit there, ne?  
I had fun describing Sasori~ Though, I think it's a bit exaggerated. Oh well.

**Trivia:**  
- The_ Hikon C350_ is actually the _Nikon D300_. I just like changing names of major companies.

Chapter 2 coming soon. Reviews, favourites and alerts are appreciated.

**-Saki**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Thanks to_ Kimmy-Chan-14_ for reviewing~!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the _Cruger K79, Citrus PD90, mPlayer3, FizzyPop Soda, Forever Dead "Picture", _and _These Passing Days "Away From Me"_.

* * *

**_Keeping Secrets_ :Chapter 2: **

* * *

"Report, Konan?"

An auburn haired man leaned against Konan's work desk. The woman sighed in irritation and nodded her head in a '_no_'. "Nothing, Pein. No valid evidence, no leads, nothing."

"We're definitely dealing with one smart crook here, huh?" Kisame also breathed a sigh of frustration.

The team of agents had congregated in Konan's lab for a brief chat about the endowed serial killer. They dealt with these types of cases before, yet, this guy was extremely good at keeping his identity concealed.

"Kakuzu?" Pein's silver ringed eyes looked over to the tan, tattooed special agent expectantly. Yet, he also shook his head. "The bullets from last month's case were from a _Cr__uger K79_. I searched through all the owners, sent out some officers, but everything came back negative. Like always."

"Itachi. You _must_ have something." Pein looked hopefully to the brunette investigator. Again, a shake of the head was given. "It's no use."

"I am getting sick and tired of this asshole." Hidan complained, running a hand over his gelled back platinum hair. "I hate how there's a sick, smart bastard, running around, drawing people in, shooting them, then carving tally marks into their backs. _Tally marks_, for Jashin's sake! That's creepy, sick and disgusting!" The medical examiner ranted on.

Pein heaved a sigh looked around at his team. Trying to encourage the situation, he declared, "We have to keep trying, guys. I'm sure luck will be on our side at some point in time. Be it a little mistake or trusting someone who shouldn't be relied on, every serial killer has his faults."

"Hmph, not_ this_ one apparently," Konan scoffed, "He's so careful. Doesn't leave any prints, cleans up after the crime, uses interesting tactics to get his weapons and victims, he's_ far_ too good." She continued to type rapidly on the _Citrus PD90_ computer at her lab desk. Hidan roared in anger. "Ugh! I'm going down to my lab to the autopsy work on Mr. Uzumaki. No one bother me or I'll explode." Thus, the examiner stormed off.

"I think we should all get back to work." Itachi commented after Hidan's little fit. He used his back, and pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning on. Everyone nodded in agreement and stalked off back to their office cubicles.

After the last three agents left, Pein huffed. "Well, keep working Konan." He pecked her cheek and with that, the auburn haired man took his leave.

The indigo haired woman sighed and smirked happily to herself. "Of course."

---

"Deidara has a crush! Deidara has a crush!" A spiky, coffee haired boy taunted in a sing-song voice as a group headed down the hallway of their high school.

"Shut _up_, Kiba!" Deidara groaned, smacking his palm to his forehead. "On who, Dei-chan?" A platinum blonde, named Ino, smirked to her equally fair-haired friend. "It-" Deidara started, but was cut off by the back-to-normal Tobi. "You know the new redhead? Him!" He giggled madly, until the blonde socked him in the noggin. "His _name_ is Sasori, hm!" Tobi rubbed the spot tenderly as a bumped formed. Even in this stated, and after that hard of a punch, the charcoal haired boy was still snickering. "Getting protective, are we?"

The cluster of friends chattered on as they made their way to the cafeteria. Once in, Kiba and Tobi dashed to the lunch line, while Deidara, Ino, and another girl with cotton candy hair, Sakura, followed behind.

--_Deidara's POV_--

We snatched up our food from the ever-grumpy lunch ladies, (_I swear they have something stuck up their asses…_) and made our way to our table. I didn't get too much. Just some fries and a drink from the pop machine. I was happily munching on the tasty fries potatoes, until Sakura pointed to a table a few away from ours, "Is that him?"

I looked up, and sure enough, Sasori was sitting right where Sakura was indicating. I inwardly perked up, hoping he'd look over to where I was, but sadly, he was too drawn into writing something in a small notebook. I blinked as I watched him; without taking his eyes off of the paper, he grabbed a fry, and nibbled on it.

'_I wonder what he's writing…_' It didn't look like homework… Maybe a story, poem, song? That would be awesome. I could have a song writer as a boyfriend.

'…_Wait, what?_' No way. I sighed and looked back at my food. There's no way he'd like someone like me. Like I said, he was too picture perfect.

"How 'bout you go chat?"

I felt an elbow nudge my ribs, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Hm?"

"Go talk to him! C'mon, Dei. You're never gonna get anywhere if you don't go strike up a convo!" Ino said, matter-of-factly. '_Maybe I should listen to her._' My mind considered. She was the love guru of the group. "…I shouldn't… He looks too wrapped up in what he's doing, hm." I countered, going against what my mind said, but Sakura was also on Ino's side, encouraging me to go over.

"If I go over, will you two stop bugging me about it?" I compromised, them grinning and nodding enthusiastically. '_I suppose I have to._' I sighed and gulped silently, trying to get my senses together.

"Go get 'im, tiger!" Kiba chuckled as Tobi held in his uncontrollable laughter.

--_End Deidara's POV_--

Leaving his fries and friends behind, Deidara shuffled his way over to the concentrating redhead. He stood across from where Sasori was sitting, his hands behind his back and a pleasant smile on his face; despite how nervous he was, waiting for the other to notice.

A few moments later, Sasori stopped his writing and waited a second. He averted his gaze to the black _mPlayer3_ beside him and paused the music, then looking up to Deidara. "Yes?" He inquired, a confused look in his bored silvery crimson eyes.

"Hi there." Deidara waved his left hand once as a greeting. "Mind if I sit with you?"

Sasori blinked for a moment. An awkward silence filled the air between them. "Or am I interrupting in your writing…?" Sasori shook his head. "No, no. You can stay. I was just… surprised, is all." Deidara took the seat across from the redhead and perched his chin on the palms of his hands, elbows on the table. "Why's that, hm?"

"I usually steer people away with my cold demeanour." Sasori shut his notebook and directed his gaze back to the blonde. "I was amazed someone as cheerful looking as you would approach me." He shrugged and took a sip from his _FizzyPop_ soda. "Anyways. Deidara, right?"

'_He remembered my name!_' Deidara silently cheered in his head, yet simply nodded. "I sit beside you in Science." Sasori took another fried potato and pushed the tray over to the other. "So I noticed."

Deidara chuckled. "What were you listening to?" The yellow-haired boy pointed over to Sasori's _mPlayer3_, which had turned itself off. "… _Picture_ by _Forever Dead_." Sasori replied, munching on some leftover fry bits. "Awesome, I like _Forever Dead_, too. Though, my favourite has to be _These Passing Days_." Deidara hummed the chorus to _Away From Me_ as Sasori agreed, "Yeah, they're pretty cool, too."

The two chatted for a while, music, likes and dislikes being the main topics. They fell silent for a moment, both thinking of what to say.

Deidara glanced to the black and red notebook and thought back to when Sasori was deeply focused in what was in it. The blonde pointed to it,

"So, what were you writing?"

* * *

Cliffie, hahaha.

**Trivia:**  
-The _Cruger K79_ is actually the _Ruger P89_.

_-Citrus PD90_ is my rip off from _Apple's Mac OS-X_. Yes, their logo would be an orange with a bite instead of an apple.  
-_mPlayer3_ is also my spinoff of the _iPod Nano_.

_-FizzyPop Soda_ is like _Ramune_ or _Fanta_. I'll possibly make Sasori addicted to it, like John from _Skillet_ is addicted to _Dr. Pepper_.

_-Forever Dead_ and _These Passing Days_ are metal/emo/rock/punk (you choose) bands I made up.  
_-Picture_ and _Away From Me_ are songs I made up by them. You can make up what they sound like.

Chapter 3 is in progress and coming soon. Reviews, favourites and alerts are appreciated.

**-Saki**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Thanks to_ aicornduong _for reviewing~ And thanks for all the +alerts and faves~

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the _mPlayer3_, and _FizzyPop Soda_.

* * *

**_Keeping Secrets_ :Chapter 3: **

* * *

"… Nothing."

Deidara cocked an eyebrow at the hesitated reply. "Just some notes fore something…" Sasori stated in a mumble, looking down at the coil-bound notebook. "O-oh, hm." The blonde shuffled a bit in his seat. '_Weird._' Deidara was a bit sceptical on the contents being just notes, judging by the way Sasori quieted down at the question. The blonde may not look it, but he was pretty analytical. Ah, well. Deciding to change the topic and drop the awkward silence, Deidara looked the redhead over once more and commented, "Y'know, you remind me of someone. Strange, hm?" He chuckled.

"Is that so?" Sasori muttered, drinking his Cherry flavoured soda. "Yeah, can't remember where though…" Deidara pressed his index finger to his pursed lips in thought and furrowed his eyebrows. Sasori chuckled at the blonde's actions.

Deidara noticed and looked across to the redhead, "What, hm?"

"Nothing," Sasori stated, beginning to stand, "You just look cute when you're thinking hard."

Deidara's eyes widened at Sasori's comment. "Wha-"

_Bringgggg…_

"See ya around." Sasori smirked. Picking up his notebook, soda, and mPlayer3, he left Deidara behind to explode in happiness and disbelief.

_--Deidara's POV--_

No way.

'_Did he just say that?_' I felt as if my head would explode from the heat on my face. I stared after Sasori as he walked away, towards the cafeteria doors, off to his next class. It took both Kida and Tobi to shake me out of my trance.

"Well?" Ino pressed, "What happened? Something good, obviously, since your face is all red." She grinned and nudged me with her elbow. Sakura giggled behind her. I basically sat there and blinked for a moment, trying to get my senses together. "He said I was cute, hm." I mumbled, disbelief still in my voice.

"Seriously?!" Sakura exclaimed, I could clearly tell that she wanted me to elaborate, so I did just that, going over everything in a basic way, my voice fast, as I was trying hard to keep the excitement my insides were screaming from my voice.

"Wow… You are so lucky, Dei…" Ino practically whined as she gawked at me. "It's not everyday a boy as cute as that says something like this."

I was too off in my own little world to pay any attention to the platinum blonde next to me, rambling on. I ended up remembering that the bell had rung and moved onto my locker to grab my stuff for my next class, but not before hearing Kiba sigh and state, "Great, he's off in Tobi-land now. Full of happiness and shiny objects." Tobi let out a whine after that.

_Art._

My next class was the best class ever. I slammed my locker shut and stalked off to the classroom, betting that my face was still a light pink colour. _Why had he said that, I wonder…? Surely this was all a dream, it couldn't be real…_ I sighed. _This was all another one of those delusions that always turn out bad._

I heaved a breath of contentment this time. _He seriously is the boy of my dreams, though…_

Wait… Then it hit me. I stopped in the middle of the hallway, oblivious to the others around me. This was far more important. "Was it really?"

No way. It couldn't be him. Sasori was too nice and… wonderful to do something like… _that_.

I shook my head and pushed the thought away from my mind. I'm sure I'll forget it by Art ends.

I stepped into said subject's room and,

_Speak of the devil._

_--End Deidara's POV--_

Sasori sat staring out the window, waiting for the other students to come and class to start. It was finally his favourite subject – Art - aside from Science. Sasori turned away from the window and looked around the room, taking everything in. A big blackboard placed at the front of the room with magnetic postings of the ever-handy colour wheel, artwork by other students, and various notes he'd have to copy down at some point.

Everything else around the room was pretty standard for a stereotyped art class. Paint everywhere, like someone made a lava-paint filled volcano as a project, and the presentation went totally wrong. '_I have an odd mind._' Sasori commented to himself, imagining how the project's seminar could've possibly gone off beam.

Paper, plaster and clay also lay strewn around the room and on the counters. The teacher was sitting at her desk working on something, like all teachers do. A cute blonde stood at the door, silently gawking at him with a blank face.

Hold up.

Sasori smirked playfully, "Can't seem to get enough of me, huh?" Cerise filled Deidara's cheeks.

"Sh-shut up..."

---

"Well, young man, I'm frickin' sad to say that you were the victim of a sick, fabled little bastard. Or serial killer in the public's eye. That a con. Pro-side, you get to be on national television! Lucky fucker."

Hidan paced around Naruto's corpse lying on an examination table in his large lab. "I wish I was on national TV. How 'bout you, Zetsu?" The medical examiner looked expectantly at his emerald-haired assistant. Said man shrugged.

Hidan huffed. "Scalpel, if you please, dear boy." He held out his hand in wait for Zetsu to bring said instrument. He carefully turned Naruto's head to the right, then left, and back facing upwards. The blood around the bullet wound in the blonde's forehead was dried and still fresh blood was deep underneath, wanting to leak out. Taking the scalpel from his assistant, Hidan started to carve into the injury, working the skin away to see if there were any bullet shards, or heck, even a bullet, lodged in the young boy's forehead.

As he was doing so, the metal, automatic sliding doors at the entrance of the laboratory opened.

"Go away, Pein. I have nothing for you." The silver-head stated, still concentrating on carving in Naruto's forehead.

"You will." The auburn haired man leaned over Hidan's shoulder, than turned to take his leave as quick as he'd come in.

"Oh, Pein. Can you tell Kona-chan to get her ass down here, a-sap? I need her to take a blood sample for analysis. For some fucking reason, I believe our killer is using new tactics for-"

The automatic doors slid shut just before the medical examiner sighed in irritation of his chief and for being cut off, mid-sentence.

* * *

_asdfghjkl totally better then what I have written in my notebook._

_If you guys haven't noticed, or didn't know, I'm basing the police side of the story from my favourite reality show, NCIS. _

**-Saki**


	5. Chapter 4

Shoot me. Brick me. Throw random toasters at me.

I'm SO sorry this took so long.

I made it a page longer then the rest on Word. And Chapter 5 is half-done. So, bear with me here.

_HAPPY NEW YEAR_. Saki loves whoever reads, reviews, alerts, and favourites her fics.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the _Phony_ Corporation.

* * *

**_Keeping Secrets_ :Chapter 4: **

* * *

"Fleeting."

"Eternal."

"Fleeting!"

"Eternal!"

A growl. "Fleeting!"

A scoff. "Eternal!"

"_Enough!_" Mrs. Namida slammed her ruler on Deidara's worn-out desk, effectively silencing, not only the two bickering artists, but the whole class. "Mrs. Namida! Sasori started it!" The blonde pointed accusingly at the redhead beside him. "I did none of the sort. You were the one who backfired after I told you my point of view!" Sasori dropped his fist onto his desk, countering Deidara. "You asked me first! I simply told you that art is fleeting! Only there for a moment then it's gone!"

"Then I told you mine! Art is eternal, forever remaining to be admired by one generation after another! You started this whole-!"

"Silence, both of you! Detention with me after school!"

Deidara huffed and turned back to his clay figurine, delicately forming wings on his creature. He looked out the corner of his eyes towards the redhead, who held a carving knife and a nice sized block of basswood in his hands. "...What are you making, hm?"

"You'll see." He mumbled back to the blonde. "How 'bout you."

Deidara smirked craftily, "You'll see, un."

---

Heavy footsteps sounded through an otherwise silent hallway, metal sliding doors lining the walls.

Pein growled in frustration. He stopped in Konan's spacious lab. "Well?"

"Gimmie a minute! I don't pull things out of my ass, y'know!" The navy haired woman swiftly keyed in the statistics and options needed to analyze the vial of blood she's taken from Naruto, and sat back, letting the computer do its work. Pein impatiently tapped the front of one polished black shoe against the tiled floor.

"Oh, stop that." Konan snapped in aggravation after a few minutes of listening to the incessant and annoying beat. "It's getting irritating, Pein. I know you're anxious to close this case, but continuously tapping your toes on the floor isn't gonna-"

_Bee-beep. Bee-beep...  
__Bee-beep. Bee-beep..._

"Do any good?" Pein smirked in triumph as he observed his navy-haired companion out of the corner of his eye. She blinked in surprise as the computer's screen read: 'Additional Substance Detected.'

At that exact moment, Hidan stepped through the sliding metal doors, along with Kakuzu, bickering about how long the analysis process takes. "I swear! With technology now-a-days, we should-" The newcomers peered at the forty-eight inch _Phony_ LCD monitor along Konan's lab wall. The team congregated around the large screen, smiling in triumph at the new discovery and lead.

"...I so fucking told you!"

"Konan, go work your magic on that material. Kakuzu, follow Hidan to get that bullet casing and take a look at it. Hidan, enough with your happy dance, go finish up on Uzumaki's corpse."

Said silver-head stop dancing madly and froze straight in place, steadily saluting. "Yes, ma'am."

---

Nothing but the sounds of pencils scratching on paper and wood being carved filled Mrs. Namida's art class. She looked around at her quiet students, 'Maybe I should use that ruler trick more often.' She smiled silently to herself then adjusted her glasses, looking up to the clock. "Alright, guys. Time to clean up! You all worked very well today, I hope you'll be like this tomorrow." Mrs. Namida tapped the feared wooden ruler on her bureau.

The class shuddered and set off to their task of tidying up the area. Sasori placed his unused blocks of wood back and the rest of his carving materials. He turned to head back to his desk, finding Deidara standing beside it, staring down at his creation.

It was a simple doll, yet detailed to the finest touch. Thread-thin auburn tresses were placed on the doll's head, delicately painted golden eyes and carved mouth highlighted the face.

"Sasori, this is..." The blonde stared at the beautiful doll before him, speechless.

"You like it?" Sasori questioned as Deidara nodded wordlessly. The redhead's eyes drifted over to the blonde's own sculpture, half-smiling to himself. "Yours is quite well-made, too, y'know."

The pure white clay eagle sat on Deidara's desk, designed in a takeoff posture. It angled upwards, meticulous wings spread and beak slightly open in a cry.

"What do you say to an art trade?"

Deidara twisted around in mild surprise. "An art trade? Seriously?" The blonde grinned cheerfully as Sasori smirked in approval. He gently picked up the wooden figurine and scanned the appearance again. Sasori watched Deidara's actions in amusement.

'_This could actually be fun. I'll stick around for a bit._'

The bell sounded loudly. As both headed to the door, they didn't miss Mrs. Namida's call of, "Don't forget about that detention, you two!"

---

"Un!" Deidara groaned as he stretched his arms high above his head. "Who knew scrubbing paint off of desks could be so exhausting, hm." Sasori wearily looked up at his blonde companion and shifted his messenger bag to sit on his shoulder better. "Is she always this hard on her students?"

The blonde sighed in answer. "You haven't seen the worst, un."

"Her last name, _namida_, can mean 'sympathy'. Why can't she show any to her students?" Sasori peered with one opened eye to Deidara when he halted on the spot. "Eh, what's that supposed to mean, hm?! Are you implying that-"

"She should feel bad for your poor choice in what art truly is? Precisely." Sasori hurriedly stepped ahead of the enraged blonde to avoid being tackled.

"Ngh! You!"

The shorter of the two ran further to the main gate of the school yard. He then turned right, hiding behind the red brick wall. Peeking out again, he chuckled as Deidara stomped towards him, quite pissed. "Hey, hey, easy. Can't take a little teasing, _Barbie-girl_?"

"BARBIE-GIRL?!"

Sasori snickered insultingly in entertainment, turning and dashing down the sidewalk again. The chase continued.

Minutes passed before Sasori stopped at a crosswalk, looking back at Deidara, who also ceased the pursuit seconds after.

_--Deidara's POV--_

"...Alright, hm." I breathed. "...I'll let you off the hook today. But don't think I won't get you back, Akasuna!"

"Ooo, threatening using last names now, are we?"

"Shut it!"

The light turned green for us to cross the busy intersection. We headed across the street arguing all the way, but as we got closer to my home, the disputes turned back to normal conversations. "I never knew you lived this way, too, Danna."

"Danna?"

I laughed. "Yeah! Since you think you know more about art then me, it'd be fitting to call you 'danna', right? Hm? That is, if you don't mind."

He smiled and briskly replied, "Not at all. Go ahead." My heart skipped a beat. I beamed back happily.

"...So, this means you'll obey my every command, correct?" His smile twisted to a sly grin.

"Haa?! Let's not go _that_ far, un!"

Sasori laughed again and said he was 'just kidding'. Sure...

As I climbed the steps to my front door and was fumbling with my house key, he called to me,

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then, Brat."

_Oh, I was 'Brat' now? Still, he's giving me a nickname!_ "Un!" I turned back, waving to him as I unlocked the entrance. As I shut it behind me, I sighed in bliss.

"My life just turned upside-down, hm."

--_End POV_--

Sasori lingered outside of Deidara's residence a moment longer before turning on his heel and heading off to his own abode.

A soft chuckle. A playful smirk.

"I like you, Deidara Iwa. I suppose I'll play with you a little while."

* * *

**Trivia:**  
-_Mrs. Namida_ is _Suzume Namida_, an academy teacher who taught Ino and Suckura when they were little. states that her last name, namida, cand mean 'tears' or 'sympathy'. Research complete.

-I'll leave you to guess what _Phony_ is a spin-off of.

_asdfghjkl again, happy new year 2010 and FFnet._

**-Saki**


End file.
